


Oh no, honey I'm Good

by totallykawaii



Category: haikyuu
Genre: F/M, Faithful - Freeform, M/M, Reader Insert, Songfic, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: NOT DONE JUST DONT EVEN READ IT YET WAS GOING TO DELETE IN DRAFTS SO SO I POSTED IT BUT I T S N O T F I N I S H E DOikawa stays faithful for once in the fanfiction world!!!!!Gender neutralDISCLAIMER:AS MUCH AS WE WANT TO WE DO NOT OWN HAIKYUU OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RESPECTED OWNERS.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote again yay! 
> 
> ~Editor-Chan

_Nah nah honey, I’m good  
I could have another but I probably should not_

Oikawa downed the rest of his gin and tonic and clinked his glass back on the bar's counter. His head, slightly muddled, only slightly, turned downward as he looked at the watery ice. Suddenly, he whipped up to look at the bartender as she passes him another glass.

    "I didn't pay for this one." Oikawa tried to refuse the glass, but she shook her head and leaned on her hands resting on the wood U-shaped counter. She tossed her head to the other side of the room at some obviously tipsy girls giggling their way.

     "Their treat. Said you looked lonely and should go visit them at their table."

Oikawa groaned internally. Even on a business trip in another country, the fan girls never seemed to leave him alone. His chair rumbled as it was pushed away from its former spot. Oikawa grabbed the full glass as he made his way toward the alcohol- infused group.

_  
I got somebody at home_

 

    "Look, ladies, I appreciate the drink, but I have to refuse your offer. If I've taken your words in a way you didn't suggest, please tell me, and I will apologize for doing so."

The college-age looking girl in the middle with the most makeup (badly applied, might he add. That attempted cat eye is looking more of a cleopatra, to be quite honest.) took another swig of her beer and rested her chin in her palm. Her claw-like fingers on her other hand complete with sharp, bedazzled purple nails clacked against the smooth surface of the checkered tabletop.

    "No, you haven't taken it the wrong way at all. Honey, whoever it is, are they really that special? It might take a model to match up to your looks. And even then, where are they? How could they leave their partner to drink alone? How inconsiderate. Stay here with us. Maybe you'll have a good time." 

Her friends giggled again and a few nodded at her words. 

Her words didn't faze Oikawa. He'd heard many pleas, even more "convincing" ones, and the most "seductive" arguments. This wasn't really a surprise, given she looked like she had convinced every boy in her apartment complex to take a stop by her room and was on an overconfident high from that knowledge. So overconfident that she could take a full grown man back to her place.

 _  
_ _It’s been a long night here, and a long night there_

Hischin dipped and Oikawa stared at this girl over his glasses. He set the drink down. One eyebrow crept closer to the heavens, to where he was praying the Lord give him strength and patience to not be rude, at the very least.

 

    " _Honey_ , I am most likely a full 10 years older than you, have a solid, well-paying job, and a wonderful life with the love of my life at home. I am here for a drink to get over that fact I won't be seeing them for a little while longer. It's going to be a long time until I get to them and it's going to be a hell of a lot longer if you ladies keep attempting to flirt with men who are quite obviously married."

 

The girls stopped snickering long enough to hear his small reality check. A few were showing a great lack of intelligence by staring at him with starry eyes, despite everything he just said. Pseudo Cleopatra blinked with wide eyes then slid into an even more mischievous expression.

 

   "Really? I would have barely guessed you were a few years my senior. What do you use?" 

 

And there was the agonizingly-time-consuming, seductive blink that ended up in a half-lidded gaze. This type of hoe usually only left after a harsh, public embarrassment, which was embarrassing  two ways, and not always pretty, but _really fun_. At least he knew how to deal with them.

_And these long long legs are damn near everywhere_

His persona immediately changed to bubbly as if the girl's compliments could alter his attitude toward her. He held out a hand to the table and winked.

"Oh, I use a special exfoliation cream. Very secret. Would you ladies like to dance?"

Maybe not _completely_ public today. No, he'd need to keep his energy if he was going to drive for more hours tonight and if he wanted to stay awake enough to see your face. Which, obviously he wasn't going to miss for the world, much less for a flock of sorority girls. 

 

Oikawa stayed always a few steps ahead of the girls, just enough to keep them chasing and a bit confused as to where he went. When they reached the wall of sweaty and alcohol-spurred people, Oikawa turned around and motioned for Psuedo Cleopatra to follow him. The moment he turned around, he was scanning the area. _Ah_. There was a young man, perfect for this job. Not the handsomest in the joint, but cute, and looked like he would treat a girl well. That is, if he could find one who didn't already take splendid care of herself. Like the one behind Oikawa, following him through the gross excuse of a dance floor. 

Oikawa stopped paces away from him and began to dance with the girl. By the time she turned around and bent over in what she thought must have looked a seductive move, Oikawa had already slipped quite a handsome amount of yen into the young man's pocket and explained why he did so.

 

Heading the opposite direction to round back towards the bar, he looked back at the scene he set up and smirked at Psuedo Cleopatra, still bent over, but moving now, and her smug, unknowing face, thinking she'd hooked a grown man with a solid job, a potential sugar daddy candidate. Oikawa raked over her low cut shirt clad torso, hips, and down her legs, and noticed a freckle on the back of her thigh. Hm. Maybe she had more under that enough-powder-to-bake-a-cake face. Perhaps she had a pool she went to often in the summer and had a collection of all the bikinis her former sugar daddies had bought her. 

_(hold up now)_

  
Oikawa abruptly snapped his head back to facing the bar, where the bartender was wiping down a deep auburn liquid. Away from the oscitant crowd due to overdose age of liquor and the man with a bit heavier pockets than an hour before. 

 Oikawa pulled the back of his chair out, thankful that it was still unoccupied, and could barely hear over the pandemonium a distinct "Who the hell are you?!" "Aw, where did he go?" and  "Boi as if I wanted to dance with some hoe. He paid me, bitch."

 

  _You look good, I will not lie  
But if you ask where I’m staying tonight_

_  
I gotta be like oh, baby, no, baby, you got me all wrong, baby_

_  
My baby’s already got all of my love_

  
So nah nah honey, I’m good  
I could have another but I probably should not

  
I got somebody at home,  
And if I stay I might not leave alone

  
No, honey, I’m good  
I could have another but I probably should not

  
I gotta bid you adieu  
To another I will stay true

  
(ooh ooh I will stay true)  
(ooh ooh I will stay true)

  
Now better men, than me have failed  
Drinking from that unholy grail

_  
(Now check it out)_

_  
I got her, and she got me_

  
And you’ve got that ass, but I kindly  
Gotta be like oh, baby, no, baby, you got me all wrong, baby

_  
My baby’s already got all of my love_

  
So nah nah honey, I’m good  
I could have another but I probably should not

  
I got somebody at home,  
And if I stay I might not leave alone

  
No, honey, I’m good  
I could have another but I probably should not

  
I gotta bid you adieu  
To another I will stay true

  
(ooh ooh I will stay true)  
(ooh ooh I will stay true)

_  
Oh, I’m sure ya, sure ya will make somebody’s night_

_  
But, oh, I assure ya, assure ya, it sure as hell's not mine_

_Oh, no, honey, I’m good  
I could have another but I probably should not_

  
I got somebody at home  
And if I stay I might not leave alone

  
No, honey, I’m good  
I could have another but I probably should not

  
I gotta bid you adieu  
To another I will stay true

  
No, no, honey, I’m good  
I could have another but I probably should not

  
I got somebody at home  
And if I stay I might not leave alone

  
No, honey, I’m good  
I could have another but I probably should not

  
I gotta bid you adieu  
To another I will stay true

_  
True ooo, ooo_

_  
I will stay true_

_I will stay true_

_I will stay true_

_I will stay true_

  
Sing it now  
Oh whoa oh

_Sing it now  
Oh whoa oh_

_Sing it now  
Oh whoa oh_

_Sing it now  
Oh whoa oh_

_I will stay true_


End file.
